We're Just Friends Isn't Gonna Work this Time!
by loveu5missu6
Summary: Blair has a sneaking suspicion that Nate is cheating on her, so she goes undercover with Chuck's help, but she finds herself falling for him.
1. N goes under the covers

**Summary: Blair has a sneaking suspicion that Nate is cheating on her, so she goes undercover with Chuck's help, but she finds herself falling for him.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this story! P.S, this is based off the books (because I don't watch the show, but there looks are based off the show). Have a great day. Reviews appreciated. By the way, I'm not HATING on Nate…(: I just have grown accustomed to Chair. **

We're just friends isn't gonna work this time. 

_Chapter One: N goes under the covers _

_**Mmmm, I love this time of year. The time when Barney's goes 20% off on clothes, and Starbucks brings out that delicious Pumpkin Coffee I've been dying for. But my favorite part is when B and N cozy up on the couch and watch Audrey Hepburn. Unfortunately this Fall, I think it's all going to change. **_

_**That's all for today kiddos! TTYL.**_

_**You Know You Love Me,**_

_Gossip Girl. _

Blair shuffled around the room. Usually she was flawless and ready for another day at Constance, but today was different.

Sunday had been the end of Serena and Blair's smashing party-well, really, Monday had been the end.

Blair and Serena had planned the party for fun. It had been quite a stressful week for Blair, she had gone to all her after school affairs after school, and Serena had been babysitting the kid of the owner of Barney's. Stressful right? So, the duo had planned a party.

They'd bought all the alcohol, and Serena had bought some blue and pink streamers. Streaming them everywhere, they then went to the flower shop to buy dried blue petals. Afterwards they had gone to Barney's to buy themselves something to wear.

As _if _they didn't have a single thing to wear!

They had agreed to split the color, Blair getting something blue and Serena getting something pink.

Blair had picked out an above the knee strapless dress. It tugged at her perfectly, and she had also bought some black tights. She had then decided she needed a new headband. Carefully selecting a navy blue headband with a small bow and polka dots, she examined herself in the mirror.

_Gorgeous _was the only thing she thought.

Serena had picked a bright pink mini skirt. It was not cliché, no pockets (thank god!), and some white polka dots. She then bought a silky white tank top with the exact color neckline. She also bought a pair of pink pumps; even testing them out by tromping around loudly around the jewelry department. She had then picked out small round silver earrings.

_Stylish and Cute _was what Serena thought.

They sent out invitations, Blair sending out 100 telling the person to wear blue if they were attending, Serena doing the same thing-in reverse.

The party had been a smash, Serena and Blair only sneaking downstairs once to get some more drinks from Serena's father's cabinet.

Little Jenny was there too. She had been showing a little **too **much cleavage, but nobody seemed to mind.

Serena and Blair had been switching their silver iPod Nanos all evening for the music, but nobody noticed when the music went off for a sheer second.

So here we are, Monday morning. Blair had gotten dressed and fixed her hair, just combing it back.

She had a raging headache. Not from the party, but from the thinking she had been doing.

Nate and Blair had only danced four times at the party, all fast dances. He disappeared twice. The first time he had said that he was going to get a drink. An hour later he forgot her drink.

The second time, he had just slipped away while Blair was selecting a slow song for her and Nate.

_Bad timing, N. _

Blair decided it was nothing, and continued to have fun.

She made the decision during Study Hall to e-mail him.

**Natie!**

**U like tots left me last nite. I missed u! I miss u! **

**Txt me! **

**Love, **

**B **

Then she went to lunch.

Later that day, after her after school stuff, she met up with Serena at 5 Guys for fries.

"Blair!" Serena called to her friend as she spotted her walk in.

Blair smiled and walked over to her friend.

"I missed you in study hall." She said as she dipped a soggy fry into ketchup.

"Yeah sorry. I was e-mailing Nate." she took out her.

"Oooh, hot and heavy?" Serena teased handing her friend the glass of water she had ordered for her flawless friend.

"How would I know? He never e-mails back anymore! And he doesn't text back." Blair said.

"C'mon, B. He's a boy…they're a different species."

"I know." Blair sighed. "Thanks, I'd better be getting home." She picked up her plaid backpack and pranced out the door.

"Cya later Blair!" Serena called as her friend left.

Jenny's cell phone spun around the table she had laid it on. She ignored it, because all she could _really _think of was how she was going to explain why she was late for dinner to Dan.

_Whatever. This is Jennifer time. _

And then Jenny (excuse me, Jennifer!) laid down and covered her naked body with the sheets.

"Wow." That was all Nate could say.

_**GG again. **_

_**Just a short update. But wanted to keep you all connected!**_

_**Sightings:B spotted at 5 guys with S chowing down on fries and water. N spotted going up to D & J's apartment house with a mysterious plastic bag and a mischievous grin on his face. What's the rascal up to now? D clubbing with V after 2 hours of begging from her. **_

_**XOXO, **_

_**Gossip Girl…**_

**A/N: Tell me what you think please!**


	2. B needs C OMG!

We're just friends isn't gonna work this time

_Chapter Two: B needs C…OMG!_

_**Gossip Girl again! Thought you'd enjoy some scoop from me…and this time it's juicier than the guy on 22**__**nd**__** streets pineapple! Oh, and more delicious. Yum…**_

_**Sightings: **_

_**B asking the guys from St. Jude's if they've seen her beau. I've seen him! N with little J in her house. Isn't your GF looking for you, fool? S with V and D at the club where V's sister plays. S was quite clingy to D…V's a little jealous. B's mom at Barney's with her new hubby. Honeymoon over? C at home looking for his 'lucky' scarf. Where is it?**_

_**That's all for now. I'll keep you updated.**_

_**XOXO-you know you love me. **_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Blair looked at her iPhone once more before storing it in her bag. He hadn't texted her. He hadn't called her. He hadn't even e-mailed back.

She groaned and shut her laptop then walked out of her bedroom door. Her mother, Eleanor was stirring a cup of instant coffee, since the housekeeper was sick.

"Oh hello dear!" she called out to her daughter.

"Hi mother." Blair said walking into the kitchen a picking up a grapefruit. She also picked up a silver fork and stabbed it into the pinkish purplish fruit. Some juice squeezed on her hands but she ignored the urge to throw down the fruit and wash her hands.

"So…I was thinking tonight you and I could go shopping?" Eleanor suggested as she sipped her coffee.

Blair's shoulders sagged. "Really? Tonight? I've got plans with…err, Nate."

"Are you sure?""Positive!" She said quickly.

"Oh, I suppose we can do it another time." Eleanor said, a bit disappointed.

"Thanks." Blair said feeling a little guilty about lying to her mother. She kissed Eleanor's cheek, "Love you!"Blair grabbed her bag and draped it over her shoulder, taking the grapefruit with her. She threw it out whenever she reached the first floor. She said goodbye to the doorman quickly and started walking towards Constance.

Her heels clicked against the sidewalk rhythmically, and she found herself smiling at the beat.

She took her phone out once more before shutting it off of the way for morning services.

No new messages. No missed calls. No e-mails. Not even any new updates on Facebook.

"I am such as loser." She mumbled.

Suddenly somebody's arms latched with hers.

"Hey B!" Serena said as she walked in sync with her friend.

"Oh, hey." Blair responded, without any emotion.

"What's got you down? Is it Nate?"

"Yes." Blair admitted to her friend.

"He texted me last night saying he was at a bar with a JEFU IGN." she chuckled then continued. "Drunker than Chuck on a Thursday."

"At least he texted you!" she said a little disappointed.

"Blair…" Serena started, but was interrupted by her friend.

"No, don't Blair me! Something's going on-and I'm going to find out what it is!" Blair said as she whipped out her iPhone. She turned it on fully, and it came up with the silver apple that told her she had to wait a minute until her phone was fully functioned. When it was ready she slid her finger across the bar, and her whole life was unlocked. She went to the green phone app and when it came up she scrolled down her contacts until she found it. Well, _him. _

She hit the call button and held her pink phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" the person on the other line asked.

"Chuck, I need your help. It's Blair."

"Blair Waldorf needs Chuck Bass?" he asked as he fake gasped. "What is it?"

"You're a good spy, right?" she questioned as Serena eyed her like she was the last honey bun on the plate.

"Um, sure?" he asked.

"Well, I need you to spy on Nate."

"Nathanial, my man?" he asked, hesitant. "Sure.""You're not going to ask for anything?" she asked him.

_Did he like all of a sudden become charitable? _

"Nope. I'm bored. This'll be FUN!" he said. "Now, I've really got to go, Blair. I just woke up, and class starts in ten minutes." He hung up without saying goodbye.

"You asked Chuck for help?" Serena asked. "I mean, I know you're desperate, but CHUCK?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "He's my ally. And he's the only one who would actually do it without telling Nate."

"Whatever floats your boat, B." Serena said. "Let's get to class."

Blair agreed and the friends walked inside Constance and into the auditorium where they held morning prayers and business.

In Study Hall Blair turned on her phone. It came up saying that she had 2 new text messages. She opened them, a piece of thread (made of pure hope) was broken by the fact that it was her mother and Chuck.

She didn't bother checking her mom's-she could definitely deal with Eleanor later, so she opened Chuck's-hoping that he wasn't bailing on her.

_**When would u like 2 meet, B? I'm free whenever. -C**_

She smiled. At least Chuck hadn't bailed on her. She responded back:

_**2nite works fine. I have a feeling N's not gonna want 2 hang out. So I might as well take the time and spy! Thx 4 yur help. -B**_

She then put her phone in her skirt pocket and continued on with her homework for math.

After her Study period was over she had one more class (Film & Photography) before she could meet with Chuck.

Film & Photography had to be the WORST class ever. There was absolutely no point with the idea of teenagers making films. The only teenager who did that was Vanessa-bald headed Vanessa. She was a natural as the teacher said everyday when Vanessa's stupid ideas were polished by him.

After the most boring class on the planet, Blair made her way slowly, through the sea of people to her locker. She put in the combination.

_78,78,66,3_

Her locker opened and she grabbed her purse. She had no idea why she needed a purse and a book sack, but her mother insisted that she get them.

After she was done with the school she went to her Tuesday night promise, and broke it for that Tuesday, merely claiming to Francesca Flicks that she was not feeling well and even coughed on the slut to prove it.

She then walked out of her castle, and off her throne, putting up her crown for that Tuesday night to spy on her unfaithful boyfriend.

_**Gossip Girl is back! **_

_**Wow, what a day! It's only Tuesday and I've got more delicious drama to feed you minions. I just discovered that our precious B may be cheating on N-what comes around goes around-right? And guess who she chose to cheat on the pumpkin eater with. None other than C! GASP! Maybe the duo's just hanging out…but I don't know. I smell something slutty.**_

_**Sightings: **_

_**B on her phone. I think it's C she's talking to! S on the phone with D…looks like they're making some plans. Ooh la la-should she wear her lingerie? V boring her entire class to death at Constance! Blah. Blah. Blah. N walking with little niner, J. Looks like N and J have been put on Santa's naughty list for the year.**_

_**Your Mail:**_

_**Dear GG,**_

_**I love your column. I just moved to NY, and I think I spotted S and D at the Museum of Arts. D's ugly right?**_

_**-Gossip124**_

_**Dear Gossip124,**_

_**You might've seen S, but not with D. I know for a fact that D is **__**very **__**yummy looking. **_

_**-Gossip Girl.**_

_**That's all for today little Gossipers. **_

_**You know you love me…**_

_Gossip Girl._

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Could I have a review or 2? It makes my world go around!**


	3. N's OK For now

We're just friends isn't gonna work this time!

_Chapter Three: N's ok. For now_

_**Hey people!**_

_**Well, it's still Tuesday-3**__**rd**__** update of the day. Of course it's juicy! :D so, fear not…I'm back. I stopped at the local coffee shop Mario's Cream or Sugar café and grabbed myself a steaming cup of Joe! So anyways, I'm here at Mario's with another deliciously demanding update.**_

_**Sightings: **_

_**B spotted meeting C outside of Starbucks with two lattes. She handed one to him. Oh, and he gave that hot smile that all the cuties do! (: Secret love affair? Love it! S with her mom outside of Bergdorf Goodman's. Aw, bonding? N with J again. Nothing else has changed. **_

_**Your Mail:**_

_**Dear GG,**_

_**Hi, I recently visited NYC and I spotted a girl with long brown hair "stalking" a brown haired guy.**_

_**Stalking is spying right? I'm new to the gossip…:/**_

_**Was it B?**_

_**-peacemonsterr**_

_**Dear PM,**_

_**Ok, well thanks for the mail. It could be B, but you never know. Since you're considering this "stalking" then it could virtually be anyone in New York. We've gotta keep our eyes on the prize! 3**_

_**-GG**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_Gossip Girl_

Blair walked in sync with Chuck. He was walking at a pace that she thought was reasonable, so she stepped in sync with him. She had turned her phone off, because every good spy should not have any distractions, like a 4 page e-mail from Barney's about shoes (although that is quite important).

Chuck and her had been completely silent the entire time. A comfortable silence, of course-not at all uncomfortable, and she liked that. It made her feel comfortable around him. She usually felt way to uptight around Nate, but it was different with Chuck.

Of course, that thinking had made her shut up, telling herself that what she was thinking was stupid. But, she kept coming back to the idea that she was finally comfortable with somebody. She pushed it out of her head, but unfortunately if kept coming right back into it.

When they reached the park, where Nate and his chums always hung out. Blair handed Chuck a plastic bag and they split up into the small restroom area in the middle. Chuck headed into the boys side to change, and Blair went the opposite way into the ladies restroom.

Chuck got out first-because all he had to do was pull on a pair of tan trousers and a pink striped shirt. Oh, and the wig. His wig was black curly hair that shooted out in every which way. He put on a set of fake purple glasses and dotted his face with a skin safe Sharpie so it looked like he had some scruff.

Blair's costume was 'prettier'. She wore (gag!) white pants and a black blouse that was lazily printed with yellow and orange flowers that looked like Kindergarteners had designed them. She also applied a bright pink lipstick over her lips and glossed them with a Sugar Lips product she had found in the back of her mother's makeup box. She then put on a pair of what she called granny glasses and the put on a pair of ugly apricot flats. She looked like an old lady that had taken great care of her skin.

She put her iPhone in her new black bag that had kittens stitched onto it, and then took out a huge walkie talkie that looked like those phones that used the walkie talkie method. Chuck had also got one of them.

Chuck was sitting on a bench waiting for her, and when she waddled over to him she sat down next to him.

They waited patiently on the bench.

People passed them.

Blair got so bored that she counted the mothers, old ladies feeding the ducks, and the young women jogging, with sets of eyes locked on their chests,

_Mommy's: 18_

_Old Ladies Feeding Ducks: 14_

_Young Women Jogging: 12_

_Disgusting perverts: 65_

Chuck did the same thing, but with fathers with screaming children, old men sticking the middle finger up at their wives privately, and young men NOT staring at the chests of young women,

_Fathers: 22_

_Old men with their fingers up: 25_

_Gentlemen: 0_

Chuck sighed and looked around again.

He nudged Blair's arm.

"Look, I don't think he's here or coming? He's always here by now."

Blair sighed, "Any other places he goes after school?"

"Home."

So they got up and walked together toward the sidewalk; and then through the grass to hail a cab.

Serena looked up at the bar tender. She was sitting at Shackle's waiting for Dan. Half an hour late Serena sighed and looked at her phone to make sure that he hadn't cancelled. There was nothing new on her dinosaur phone. She then grabbed the napkin and a pen that had been lying on the bar when she had arrived and made a to-do list. One thing on the list; buy a new phone.

Dan walked in wearing a pair of black dressy pants and a white shirt that had a few physics problems on it.

_Strike 1; late._

_Strike 2; dressed all wrong._

"Hey." Dan said sounding as though his lungs were about to fall out. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long." she lied.

_Taking away the strikes…_

"How long have you been running?" she asked.

"Well, all my clothes were in the washer, so I grabbed dress pants and this from my dad's pile. Then, I couldn't hail a cab for myself-but I did help a guy with his wife in labor, a little girl that was lost, and a high dude that was wearing socks on his hands." Dan said out of breath. "No biggie."

Serena bit her lip as she smiled.

_Adding a strike for me…I'm a jerk._

_**Hey people!**_

_**At least this isn't the 4**__**th**__** update today. Officially it is Wednesday, because it is 12:04 whenever I type this. XD **_

_**So…I have found the most deliciously yummy news. You are not going to believe what some people do.**_

_**Sightings: **_

_**Well, at first I saw N at school. Soon after school ended, I saw the bad boy sneaking up to his pent house with his toy J. When will this destructive path of his end? Who knows? I got sick of seeing them 'go at it', so I went to enjoy some fresh air at the park with a note book and a page of extra credit (as if I was going to do it!). I hid in the bushes to get a 5 star view of B and C when they arrived. She gave him a plastic bag and they split up going into the restrooms. They didn't come out, but an "old" lady and a "hippie" walked out, looking strangely like the duo. WHAT! They left the park after about an hour of doing nothing. Creepy much, B? Then, I finally saw our beauty S waiting at a bar. She kept looking at her phone like someone was late. And they were. D walked in, and explained. S bit her lip and hugged him. Sweet! **_

_**Your Mail:**_

_**Dear Gossip Girl,**_

_**Hi! I love your column! It is so cool! So I showed my friend a post that you wrote mainly about S…and she said that she thought she saw her at a drugstore making out with a hot pharmacist. Does that sound like her?**_

_**-wanderingEYE**_

_**Dear wanderingEYE,**_

_**Yes that does sound kind of like S. But...unfortunate for your friend's sightings I do happen to know that S is in a very "serious" relationship with St. Jude's hottie, D. 3 So...not. Maybe somebody I should add to the list though? More details, please.**_

_**-Gossip Girl.**_

_**So, my beautiful gossip girls (and guys?) we're going to keep an eye on our little B and our manly C...there has got to be SOMETHING going one, right? That's all for now. **_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**Gossip Girl **_

**a/n: so...dislike? like? love? reviews? Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated and I will try ASAP to give a big virtual HUGGIESS via PM3 also, if you guys have a story that you want as a reccomendation for any of my stories (Switched at Birth story, 2 GG stories, My babysitter's a vampire, etc.) please PM me and I will read that story and Review...if i like it (A LOT!) I will most deffo put it in an that's all for NOWW!:D**

**~loveu5missu6~**


	4. Face to Face with the Cheater

We're just friends isn't gonna work this time!

_Chapter Four: Face to Face with the Cheater _

_A/N: Hey my virtual BFFL'S! It's loveu5missu6 with another update on WJFIGWTT (long abbreviation!) Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Umm, I think is gonna be a good one. Sorry about not updating quick enough, but since school is back in session, I've been having LOTS of homework…stress…xP Oh, and my friends…please do remember that this IS based on the books! XD Questions? Put 'em in the comments, please. Also, PM WORKS!_

_**Hey people!**_

_**GG here, of course. And no, I am NOT obsessing anymore. It is Thursday after an amazing BORING day of school. I read. I wrote. I did nothing special. But this is what keeps me going my VBFF'S (virtual best friends forever). **_

_**Sightings: **_

_**B with C again. They met after their school days were finished at Starbucks. This time, he was a gentleman and bought for the both of them. (: sweet sugar cakes, are they getting close? They went to her house, and I left. I then caught a glimpse of S, D and V going to the movie theatre. D bought popcorn, and a small Diet Coke. Poor V had to pay for her own. ): Again we see N with a few buds. Sweet, guy bonding! But, N's poor BFF'S got ditched for niner, J. Spicy…. **_

_**Your Mail:**_

_**Dear GG,**_

_**I think you are a weirdo who stalks normal people. Stop it! B and C, and J and N, and D, S, and V did nothing to you! So stop it. It fires me up. So, if you want the flames to stop, stop ruining peoples lives! D: you suck.**_

_**-SuckIt**_

_**Dear SI,**_

_**Rawr. Don't be so rude about it. I'm just a girl. And as everyone knows, Girls just wanna have fun.**_

_**-GG**_

_**So, that's all for now my lovelies. The movie doors are closing, so if you want a front row seat, check frequently for the latest Gossip. **_

_**-Gossip Girl.**_

Nate picked up his jeans from the floor where they were strewn out. Jennifer had disappeared into his bathroom. She'd taken along her Constance uniform and was now getting dressed. He had put on a button down shirt, but left it unbuttoned, sort of hoping that Jennifer would want to continue. God, she was great.

Even though he had a girlfriend, he wasn't exactly sure what the term meant. A girlfriend to him was a sex partner, basically. And that was what Jennifer was. A 'girlfriend'. What was Blair?

He kept asking himself that but every time he tried to answer himself he would go back to Jennifer. Her lips,; her frizzy, yet adorable hair; her eyes; her…umm, chest.

And Jennifer.

Well, Jenny. She would always go back to Nate. She had no idea he had a girlfriend. She was just a little niner. Always made fun of. But that didn't seem to concern Nate. He seemed like he loved her. And even if he didn't (which she had never considered)…she had someone to go to after a long fight with a friend. Things were different for Jenny. Things were better.

And that was because of Nate.

She emerged from the bathroom, with all of her clothes on. She had then placed her headband in, and looked like she had just come from studying with her two friends, Melinda and Jessie. Perfect. Her dad would never know. He never needed to know.

**What r we supposed 2 do? -Chuck**

They were standing right next to each other. Still in costume. They might have looked a little peculiar with two book bags over their shoulders, but they were in costume. Blair had received the text and had quickly responded.

**Get out of costume. Talk 2 Eddy. Get up 2 his room. Peak thru the peephole. -B**

Chuck scanned it, and then shoved it into his book bag. He ran inside, into the lovely bathroom in the lobby.

He got out of costume fairly quickly, putting the walkie talkie in, and then taking out his trademark BlackBerry Torch.

Blair got into an extra set of clothes she had brought along. She was wearing laid back clothes, for spying; a white dress with a black sash, tied into a bow; her little black flats, and she did her makeup. She put on some of her Beauty Is Key eye shadow on, her favorite brand, and a glossy gloss over her lips. She quickly bounced her hair up, giving it a little fluff, and she was ready to go.

They ran into each other on the way out of the bathrooms. They both walked up to Eddy, the older doorman who had a humongous crush on whoever that girl that Nate was seeing behind Blair's back's, chest. He was a pig, with 12 children.

_Father of the year. _

They got on the elevator and up to the 17th floor they went. Nate's floor. When they arrived, they went to house 374. Chuck and Blair hid behind a plant that was across the hall from Nate's house.

"I've got a plan." Chuck said as his bright plan popped in his head. "How about I go in their, and just chill with him for like 10 minutes and leave?"

Blair shrugged. "Sure, but…"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a little "bug". She put it down his shirt, feeling his muscles just the _slightest_ bit and then put little microphone in her ear.

"Don't take your shirt off." she ordered.

He chuckled and went to the door, and punched his finger in the doorbell hole.

And…he opened the door, his shirt unbuttoned.

_**Hey People!Sorry about not updating like every 5 second, but I just had an ultra super shopping spree with my mom. She paid…for the latte's. I bought everything else. So now, I will cut to the chase. I have some ultra super big news. Are you ready?**_

_**Rumor has it that S and D are throwing their VERY first party together. Cute. And, I'll be attending, of course. So…let's get this party started. You'll receive a traditional invite, a text message. But if you see it online, it's game. You can come. (: More details coming soon, for sure. (: **_

_**Sightings:Not much action. S and D with their buddy V. That's all. Because, the same things are happening with B, C, 'lil J, N. **_

_**Your Mail:**_

_**Dear GG,**_

_**I got an e-mail from my friend Kady who said that the party is happening soon. We're going. It's for real…and it's most deffo S's party. **_

_**-Xcitedprson**_

_**Dear Xcitedprson,**_

_**Wow, for reals? That's ultra cool. I'll see you and…er, Kady there, I suppose. Thanks for the deets, though my friend…but apparently somebody hasn't been reading enough of me. I. know. Everything.**_

_**That's all for now. More details on S and D's party soon. But for now, I'm going to go home for a good home cooked meal from the caterer, Melisiosa. Mmm…**_

_**You know you love me… **_

_**Gossip. Girl. **_

**a/n: so, dislike, like? Whatever. Sorry for the short and crappy updates, but please tell me what you are thinking. It means a lot coming from you guys, because you guys are the ones who build me up. Also, if you like Nate and (some) Serena, please check out my story {The Sun Still Shines When I Close my Eyes} **

**~loveu5missu6~ you guys build me up, but have the power to break me down. **


End file.
